


Must be the Uniform

by brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly/pseuds/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anonymous prompt: Can you wrote an Ian/Mickey fic where Mickey just came home from a long day at the Alibi and just as he relaxes, Ian barges in dressed in his ROTC uniform and they get down and dirty? please and thanks <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must be the Uniform

Mickey Milkovich let out a hiss of pain as he applied the bag of frozen peas to his abused knuckles. Most days, he didn’t mind his job. Sure, he had to put up with a near constant stream of gay jokes since he’d come out, and the whores still liked to cuss him out in Russian, but at least he didn’t have to do too much.

At least, that was how things normally went. But not today.

Today, Mickey’d had to beat the shit outta some douche who thought they were runnin’ a fuckin’ charity. Guy had gone upstairs with Lana, did the do, and tried to leave without paying. Cheap prick had apparently thought that the girls did pity fucks. When the guy had been informed that Lana had better things to do than him, the fucker had gotten rough with her.

Something that had made Mickey get rough with him. At least it’d been a lucrative encounter; for their troubles, Mickey had split the contents of the asshole’s wallet with his wife.

Now all Mickey wanted to do was relax. Flopping down onto the couch in front of the tv, he began to flick through the channels listlessly. He was on his third go-round when the front door opened, and Ian came breezing in. Gallagher was wearing his ROTC uniform, complete with the hat. Mickey briefly wondered what the hell the other man had been doin’ that he needed to wear the thing.

“Hey,” the redhead said cheerfully, dropping his bag by the door. “You’re home early.” He came to lean over Mickey, brushing a soft kiss against his lips.

“Rumble at the bar,” Mickey replied. “Figured I’d done my job, next one’s on Kev.”

“What kinda rumble?” Ian asked curiously.

“Some asshole forgot to pay,” Mickey said dryly.

The other man’s brow furrowed as he took in the peas Mickey was holding in place over his right hand. Ian tapped the inside of Mickey’s knee, signalling that he wanted Mickey to spread his legs.

As soon as he obeyed the wordless command, Ian moved to kneel between Mickey’s splayed thighs. Unsurprisingly, Mickey abruptly forgot about the ache in his knuckles as a new throbbing started up in his groin. He shifted uncomfortably.

Gallagher didn’t appear to notice. Tossing his hat carelessly to the side, he lifted the bag of peas from Mickey’s hand and placed it on the carpet. He lifted the abused knuckles to his eyelevel, and gave a sympathetic wince.

“Maybe you should get V to check this out,” Ian said in concern.

Mickey subtly arched his hips as he told the other man, “Don’t think she’s gonna be able to help.”

The redhead didn’t appear to notice Mickey’s attempts at dropping a hint. “Shit, that bad? You think we should go to the hospital?”

Ian made to get up when Mickey released an impatient little huff. He latched onto Gallagher’s wrist before the redhead could get away, and jerked him back into place.

Deciding to abandon subtlety, something he’d never been too good at anyway, Mickey decided to cut the bullshit and get to the point.

“Hand’s fine, Gallagher. But, uh, I got somethin’ a little further south that you could take a look at.”

Ian stared at him for a second before understanding dawned. He rolled his eyes. “Just a look?” he asked sarcastically. The other man began to scoot backwards, moving out from between Mickey’s legs.

Mickey opened his mouth to complain, but before he could say anything, Ian took a firm grip under Mickey’s knees, yanking him off the couch and onto the floor. He kept pulling until Mickey was flat on his back, with Ian looming over him.

“What the fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey grumbled, staring up into the other man’s grinning face.

The redhead didn’t answer, just leaned down and brushed his lips teasingly against Mickey’s. Every attempt he made to deepen the contact was met with Ian pulling back, keeping things light.

Mickey gave a grunt of frustration. Wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist, he grabbed a fistful of Ian’s shirt and jerked him closer.

Ian’s laughter was muffled against Mickey’s mouth. Still, the asshole wouldn’t take things where Mickey needed them to go; he was nibbling at Mickey’s lower lip playfully, lightly sucking on his tongue. But it was the slow thrust of his dick against Mickey’s straining erection that snapped the slender thread of Mickey’s patience.

Surging against the lean body on top of him, Mickey flipped the other man onto his back. _See who’s laughing now_ , he thought smugly. Smirking down into Gallagher’s surprised face, Mickey sat up, grinding his ass against Ian’s cock. The redhead’s sharp gasp made Mickey’s smile widen.

“Mick...” Ian said thickly.

Mickey knocked Gallagher’s reaching hands away, pinning his arms to the floor. The movement caused him to rock against Ian’s groin, and the both groaned at the sensation. Almost frantically, Mickey pressed his lips to Ian’s and all traces of teasing evaporated. For a few minutes, that was how they stayed: kissing hungrily, and grinding against each other.

Suddenly, Ian jerked away from him. Mickey was gratified to hear the redhead gasping for breath underneath him.

“Take your clothes off,” Ian commanded, the tone sending a shiver down Mickey’s spine.

“Uh... I think you missed the memo, asshole,” Mickey replied with a smirk. “I’m in charge now,” he continued, grinding against Ian’s dick slowly. The man’s muffled curse had him laughing breathlessly against the crook of Ian’s neck.

Mickey placed gentle, nibbling kisses from just under the other man’s jaw down to his collarbone while Gallagher thrust his hips against Mickey helplessly. Ian angled his head so that Mickey could have better access to his throat. Mischief suddenly stole through him, and Mickey gave the other man’s neck a sharp nip.

“Asshole,” Ian yelled.

Mickey pulled back with a laugh while Gallagher glowered at him.

“Take your fuckin’ clothes off,” Ian growled.

Finally relenting, Mickey quickly climbed off the redhead, and began to strip. He paused when Ian began to do the same.

“Don’t,” he said just as the other man began to pull his shirt off. Ian shot him a questioning look. “Missed the whole GI Joe thing,” Mickey explained.

Ian’s expression was one of surprise before his face split into a wicked grin. Abandoning his efforts at getting naked, the redhead turned his attention to getting Mickey’s clothes off.

Within a few minutes, Mickey was standing before the other man without a stitch on. Ian yanked him down until they were both kneeling on the floor. Gallagher’s hands travelled down Mickey’s back to squeeze his ass. Mickey began to pant as he felt long fingers begin to probe his hole.

“Hands and knees,” Ian whispered harshly, pulling away from Mickey suddenly. “Can’t fuck you without lube,” he reminded Mickey when he heard the whimper of protest that escaped Mickey’s throat.

Knowing that Gallagher was right, but not wanting the sensations to stop, Mickey did as he was told. He could hear Ian hurrying to their bedroom, and rummaging around. Mickey held his position for a few seconds before deciding that the other man was taking too goddamn long.

Reaching down to take his cock in hand, Mickey began to stroke himself. Within a few tugs, Mickey’s eyes were rolling back in his head, and he felt like he was gonna blow.

A stinging slap to his ass distracted him, keeping him from going over. He hadn’t even heard Ian get back.

“For fuck’s sake, Gallagher,” Mickey whined. He glared at Ian over his shoulder, meeting the other man’s unrepentant stare.

“You were gonna come without me,” Ian accused, delivering another sharp smack to Mickey’s ass. For some fucked up reason, the little bite of pain that accompanied each of those slaps just turned Mickey on more; he could hold back a moan.

Ian let out a little chuckle that sounded kinda sinister from Mickey’s position. The feel of two slick finger sliding into him distracted him, though, and he quickly began trying to fuck himself on Ian’s hand.

“Hold still,” Ian ordered, using his free hand to take hold of Mickey’s hip.

Mickey ignored him, earning himself another slap.

“Do that again, and I’ll kick your ass,” he gasped out.

Ian let out a little huff of disbelief, all the while using his fingers to stretch Mickey. Every now and again, Ian would brush against Mickey’s prostate, making him moan and pant.

Those long fingers suddenly withdrew from inside Mickey, and he wanted to shout in frustration. Since jerking himself off was apparently not allowed, Mickey lowered himself down onto his elbows, thrusting his ass at Ian temptingly.

Mickey heard the other man groan, and in the next instant, the head of Ian’s cock was brushing against his entrance. Gallagher’s grip on Mickey’s hips was bruising, but that didn’t stop him from arching his back, hoping to snap the redhead’s control.

Patience didn’t appear to be in Ian’s vocabulary either, right now. He pushed forward without warning, sliding deep inside Mickey. Unable to help himself, Mickey let out a choked sound of pleasure. The fullness inside him, the little shards of pain that accompanied the ecstasy of Ian’s dick brushing his prostate... it was too much.

Mickey began clawing mindlessly at the carpet beneath him, bucking backwards onto Ian in an attempt to get the other man to move. Gallagher leaned forward over him, moving his arms to brace himself on either side of Mickey’s shoulders, fucking him steadily. The feel of Ian biting down on that spot between his neck and shoulder reduced him to begging.

“Ian, please... _please_...” Mickey gasped, “I need you to fuck me... _hard_.”

For the length of a couple of thrusts, Mickey thought that the redhead was going to ignore him. Gearing up to start pleading again, he felt Ian link their hands, threading their finger together. The surprisingly romantic gesture distracted him for a second. Then Ian whispered in Mickey’s ear, “Remember that I love you, ‘cause I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.”

The words caused Mickey’s dick to throb, and before he had time to brace himself, Ian set a pounding rhythm.

Whimpers and moans escaped from Mickey’s throat as the other man fucked him ruthlessly. He pulled one of his hands free from Ian’s hold and reached for his dick, jerking himself in time to Ian’s thrusts. Fighting the orgasm that was building up inside him, Mickey arched his hips, wanting more from the other man behind him, wanting it harder. He clenched his ass around Ian’s dick, and thrilled at the pained groan that came from the redhead.

The sound, coupled with one particularly punishing thrust, and it was all over for Mickey. Crying out Ian’s name, he came hard. All Mickey was aware of in that moment was his own pleasure, and the man who was still pounding away at him.

It took a while for Mickey to come out of his daze. He could feel Ian straining against him, and all Mickey wanted was for Gallagher to come inside him. Mickey reached his free hand backwards, clutching at Ian’s thigh, and digging his nails into the skin.

The other man stiffened for a second before letting out a hoarse shout. Mickey could feel Ian coming, and he clenched his ass again, milking Ian’s cock.

Ian’s orgasm seemed to stretch out for a long time. With a last shudder, Ian collapsed against Mickey’s back. They lay like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath, when Mickey gave the redhead a gentle nudge with his elbow.

“C’mon, man, move. I’m gettin’ rug burn on my dick,” he grumbled.

Ian gave a snicker before bracing himself up on unsteady arms, allowing Mickey to roll over. Once he was on his back, the redhead settled his fully clothed body against Mickey’s naked one. Feeling Mickey’s arms curl around him, Ian gave a contented sigh. He’d just opened his mouth to say something when the front door banged open.

“Jesus Christ, you two! You’ve got a fuckin’ bedroom,” Mandy yelled as she stalked past them.

As Mickey flipped his sister off, he could feel Ian shaking with laugher against him.


End file.
